Welcome Back
by EclipseMeow
Summary: Ashi is gone, Jack doesn't know what to do with his life. But the Gods decide Jack deserves one wish after defeating Aku. Jack uses this wish to bring back Ashi. But at what cost? Jack will have to get through new troubles in order to be with Ashi, but she's back; and that's all that matters to him. (M for lemon in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Jack smiled sadly as the ladybug flew from his finger. He slowly lowered his hand, watching it fly off in the distance.

He sighed, sitting down against the tree and closing his eyes. He couldn't contain how he felt. He... missed her. He missed Ashi. He missed...his Ashi. Slowly, Jack began to fall into a restless sleep.

"SAMURAI!"

A booming voice made Jack open his eyes, he looked around lostly. This was not the place he had fallen asleep to. It looked almost like the sky, but much brighter and in more colors Jack has only ever seen a few times before in his life. He slowly blinked in realization-...wait...  
He spun around, only to be before the three gods he's only seen a few times in his life.

He starred, speechless, as the one in the middle began to talk. "Samurai...You have done a great deed for us." The one on the left began to talk, "You have vanquished the evil that was Aku!" The one to the right spoke last, "And for that, we will grant you one wish."

All three spoke now, "Anything of your choosing."

Jack blinked, "..A-a wish?" He muttered, his gaze searching all three of them. For a moment, Jack didn't say a word; until a desperate sputtering came out of him. "A-ashi! Bring Ashi back!" He said. When the gods said nothing, he got to his knees. "T-the girl. W-without her Aku would still be ruling. _Please._ That is my one wish. Bring her back to me." He begged in a shaky voice. Usually Jack was able to hide his despair, but here... It was all coming out. He was on his knees to these gods, his body shaking and his eyes watering at the thought of Ashi.

There was a moment of silence, before the gods slowly nodded. "Very well." The middle one said. Jack looked up, his eyes wide.

"But..." The left one pointed at him, "That girl had Aku within her. She will be different than she was before." Jack frowned, "...H-how so?"

The right one chimed in. "She will be weak. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. You will have to nurse her back to health." "That's fine!" Jack quickly cut in. "I will do anything for her. If it takes every second of my day that will be fine." He whispered shakily.

"Alright then, Samurai. This is the wish we have bestowed upon you." The three gods all moved their hands up, a light began to shine from them and onto the ground in front of Jack. Jack had to shut his eyes due to the extreme bright light, but after a minute- everything went pitch black. Jack had kept his eyes closed up until he heard a weak fit of coughing. He cracked open his eyes to see... "ASHI!"

Jack quickly scrambled up and ran to her, tackling her into a hug and pulling her into his lap. His hug only got tighter, his eyes brimming with tears as he breathed out shakily. "A-Ashi...I thought... I thought I lost you..." "J-ja...Jack, you're hurting me..." Jack gasped, instantly loosening his hug as he looked at her. He studied her eyes for a minute, shakily running his hand into her hair. She wasn't in anything, so Jack took off his robe and put it on her. She sat up, but looked like she was having trouble. "W-what...happened, how am I here?" She coughed again, rubbing her eyes as Jack continued to stare at her; as if looking away would mean she would disappear again.

"The...the gods. They...gave me one wish, for defeating Aku... I-i wished for you to come back." Ashi's eyes widened, and she starred at Jack for a long moment, before letting out a small cry. Her eyes began to water and tears began to slowly fall from her face. "I-i d-didn't want to go...J-jack... I didn't want to leave you. I-i was...finally happy for once..." She rubbed her eyes, crying out freely now as Jack instantly held her again. "Shhh, shh. it's okay. I'm here now. You're not going anywhere, Ashi. You're here to stay. For good." He told her quietly. His hand began to pet her hair again, her cries eventually went to light sniffles.

Ashi clutched onto his shoulders, snuggling herself into his robe as she looked up at him. She now noticed how Jack's hair was done and messy, his eyes looked baggy and tired, but his face seemed happy with relief. "...How long...have I been...gone?" She trailed off in a quiet whisper.

Jack frowned, "About two days, perhaps. Maybe longer. I...didn't really pay attention to the days." He explained quietly. Ashi slowly sat up, but closed her eyes tightly right as she did so. Jack frowned, "What's wrong?" After a moment Ashi sighed, "I just felt dizzy." She whispered. "The gods did mention that you'll be weak..." He murmured, "Perhaps it is because you no longer have Aku in you." Ashi frowned, "...Which is also half of me. So I basically lost half of myself." She murmured quietly.

Jack frowned, "Well... at least now I don't have to worry about you kicking my butt." He gave a small smile, joking around with her. Ashi blinked, suddenly hitting his shoulder as he flinched, letting out a small laugh. "Alright, alright. You can still do that." He said, rubbing his arm and giving Ashi a loving smile. Ashi glared at him with anger, but her lips betrayed that- showing a happy smile.

After what seemed like hours of them just sitting there, holding each other and enjoying just being near each other again; Jack slowly got up, holding Ashi bridal style in his arms as he looked down at her. "We're going to go straight home, so you can get some rest." He whispered. Ashi blinked, frowning and shaking her head. "N-no, no. I don't want to go to bed. I want to be awake, with you." She said quietly, looking at him with wide; scared eyes. Jack's own eyes softened, and he gently kissed her forehead. "Ashi, you won't disappear again. It's okay to close your eyes." All Ashi did was look away and shake her head, it was obviously she wasn't believing that. Jack let out a simple sigh, and began to walk back home.

There was a lot of commotion when Jack returned home. Everyone was confused on how Jack had got Ashi back, but after a quick word with his father- things slowly began to calm down. It made sense Jack was gifted by the Gods after all he had done for the world. Jack was now with Ashi in his room, she was being looked over by one of the many workers here. The lady moved her hand along her skin, making sure her body was doing okay. "She seems quiet weak, so we'll put her on a specific diet to hopefully raise her energy levels." She said softly, placing her hand on Ashi's head. Ashi flinched slightly, her eyes glancing over to Jack who gave her a reassuring smile. Ashi seemed a bit more jittery after coming back, but she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Her punch from earlier was something he had barely felt, he didn't want her to think of herself as weak though; he knew with enough love she would be back to her old self.

Ashi was starring at her feet, letting the nurse do whatever it is she needed to do without much protest. Her eyes glanced back up at Jack when the nurse backed up a bit. "Lady Ashi, could you stand up for me?" She asked. Ashi blinked, glancing at Jack. "Lady?" She murmured. Jack blushed a bit, glancing away. "Heh, well...you are...my wife." He murmured. Ashi gave him a soft little smile, slowly sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Even though we weren't able to finish the ceremony?" She asked, in which Jack shook his head. "That doesn't really matter, you're still my wi- Ashi!" He gasped when Ashi attempted to get up, but fell- the nurse caught her in time and tried helping her stand up. Ashi was shaking horribly as she tried standing upright, the nurse was holding her hands tightly, but Ashi fell back onto the bed. She breathed out shakily, "I-i can't." She murmured.

The nurse frowned, she moved closer to Jack and whispered; "She's going to need some physical therapy." She murmured, "Keep an close eye on her, I'll bring in her food in a moment." She did a small bow before exiting the room. Jack glanced back at Ashi; who was quietly starring at the ground.

Slowly Jack sat beside her, moving his hand onto her back and rubbing it up and down. She gripped her robe that the nurses had put on her, it was black and silky. Ashi closed her eyes tightly, letting out a quiet sigh. "...Was I worth being brought back, Jack? I'm...not the same." She trailed off. Jack grabbed her chin gently, tilting her head to look at him. "...You're still Ashi. I'll love you no matter what." He whispered quietly, leaning in and kissing her lips. Once they pulled away Jack noticed the tears in Ashi's eyes, she hugged him; her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The first night with Ashi had been the hardest. She refused to sleep and sometimes refused to even stop looking at Jack. She was afraid he'd just be...gone.

Jack had stayed up with her, keeping himself busy with running his hand in her hair and talking quietly to her now and again until the sun began to creak over the horizon. Jack blinked a few times, glancing at the window and sighing. "Well, it's morning." Ashi glanced over to the window too, her eyes darkened.

Jack stopped running his hand through her hair, a soft sigh escaped him. "Ashi, you should get some sleep." He whispered to her softly. She only shook her head. "I'm fine." Though, her voice showed nothing but not being fine. It was hoarse and tired like.

Jack frowned, watching her for a long moment before kissing her forehead. Ashi sat up a bit in his lap, stretching her body and letting out a tired little grunt.

"Could we take a bath together?" She murmured quietly.

Jack's face flushed, his eyes widening as he let out a tiny stutter. "A-A bath?" He murmured quietly.

Ashi watched him, a small little smile appearing on her lips. "You're still so flustered about bodies, huh?" She giggled quietly. She seemed happier now at talk like this.

Jack couldn't help but smile. After the long night of Ashi being nearly paranoid of him leaving or vise versa, it was nice to see her smile and giggle.

"I mean- like I said before...Woman's bodies-a-and ...Men's...are...different a-and.."

"So?" Ashi tilted her head.

"It's...p-privacy! I don't know." He stuttered.

Ashi blinked. "...Jack. You do realize that...when we first met, when I was in all black...that wasn't...- It was just...soot." She murmured. "I was naked...that...entire time." She muttered quietly. She looked up at Jack, who's face had paled so badly one could think he was dead. "Y-...you...e-...everyone was..."

Jack put a hand on his face, running it down his lips as he let out a heavy sigh. Ashi couldn't get enough of this, and was laughing loudly. She even snorted, which made her cover her own face now.

The two starred at each other with a hand covering each of their faces, before the both of them started to laugh.

After a few moments of laughter, the laughs died down and left the two just starring fondly at each other. "So, since you now know you've seen me naked at least five times- Can we please take a bath together?" She asked quietly. Jack paused, before letting out a long sigh. "Fine- but I'm still going to look away." He murmured.

Ashi rolled her eyes, she sat at the edge of the bed, but then hesitated. Her smile moved to a frown as she sighed. Jack got up. "I'll help you, it's okay." He murmured, picking her up and allowing her to wrap her arms around her neck.

He carried her to the bathroom, reaching down and turning the water on. Jack set her on top of the counter, looking into her eyes as he gave her a smile.

But he noticed how her eyes trailed down. "...Ashi, what's wrong?" He murmured. Ashi sighed, "I just... I'm not used to being like this." She tried to explain. "T-this weak...This...helpless." She growled out, shaking her head. Jack frowned, running a hand in her hair. "...It will get better." He whispered quietly. "I'm going to help you." He promised quietly. Ashi slowly shook her head. He gently grabbed her cheeks, "I love you." He whispered, tilting her head to make her look at him.

Ashi smiled sadly. "I love you too." She whispered back, closing her eyes and leaning in when Jack did the same. The two kissed quietly. Jack brushed his lips along hers, and Ashi parted her lips to allow him to slightly deepen it. The only reason they stopped was when Jack felt water at his feet.

"Oh no!" He gasped, running to the bath and shutting it off. The water had overflowed. Ashi, who was safe on top of the counter, let out a small laugh as Jack hurried to grab enough towels to soak up the water.

He glared at her, his eyes slightly playful as he shook his head.

"You distracted me!" Ashi could only giggle. "Perhaps that was the intention." She mused to him.

Jack walked to her, kissing her forehead. Ashi smiled, and began to slid her robe off. Jack watched for a second, the robe began to slide up her shoulders and right before it slid off her chest he turned away. "S-sorry." He whispered, just taking off his gi with his back turned to her.

Ashi scoffed softly, "You could look if you wanted. I am...your wife after all." She teased. Jack grunted quietly. "I-i'm...uh, there's...a time and a place for that." He slid off the rest of his gi, taking everything off.

Ashi paused in taking off her robe, simply to just look at him from behind. She blushed, just glancing away and taking off her robe.

She gasped when she was suddenly picked up. "J-jack-" She blinked when she noticed his eyes were completely shut. He walked /very slowly/ to the bath, and gently kicked it to make sure it was there.

Ashi was so close to laughing again, watching him blindly look for the bath. "...J-jack. You can...lower me down." She laughed a bit.

Jack nodded, slowly putting her into the bath. He cracked his eyes open a bit more and climbed into the bath. He made sure to look away from Ashi.

She scoffed quietly, grabbing the cup and filling it with water. Ashi spilled the water on her hair, wetting it and running her hand through it to get it out of her face. Jack was still looking away, he had dunked his head in the water to get it wet once he took the pin off. Ashi had to admit she enjoyed seeing Jack's hair down like that.

She moved closet to him, nearly straddling him. Jack tensed, gasping out. "A-ash-" He trailed off when she began to scrub his hair with shampoo. She tilted her head a bit, watching him as he continued to look away; his face now blushing even more.

Ashi smiled some, and that smile only got bigger when Jack began to scrub her hair with the shampoo now. They both sat in silence as they began to scrub each others hair. She looked into his eyes. Jack finally looked at her, his eyes looking into hers. He was trying so hard not to look down, which made Ashi giggle again.

"You're trying so hard not to look at me." She whispered.

Ashi slowly leaned in, her chest pressing against his. He tensed, letting out a shaky breath. "I am yours, you know. You can look." Jack frowned, slowly shaking his head. "N-not now, Ashi." He whispered. Ashi blinked, starring at him in loss for second before slowly looking down and nodding. "Okay. I'm...sorry." Jack looked down to her face.

"No... It's not you Ashi. I just..." He trailed off. Ashi kissed his chin. "It's okay. I understand." She said softly. Jack smiled a bit. "I want it to be special." He said, kissing her forehead and grabbing the cup of water. Ashi tilted her head back to allow him to wash out all the shampoo from her hair. After herself, she took the cup and did the same thing to Jack.

Jack leaned back into the bath, his hand was on Ashi's waist as she looked up at him, her eyes shifting down from his head to his chest. Jack grunted, "What are you doing?"

"Just because you won't look at me doesn't mean I can't look at you." She whispered to him, grinning a bit as Jack scoffed quietly.

She pulled away after a moment, grabbing a rag and scrubbing her body.

"Ashi, I...was wondering something." He murmured. Ashi looked up from the rag, blinking. "Yes, Jack?"

"Did you know that... Aku was your father?" Ashi blinked, slowly shaking her head. "No," She said, handing him the rag. "The cult I was in was called the Daughters of Aku. So... I didn't really think I was actually his daughter." She said quietly, looking up at Jack and frowning. "..And you still love me?" She murmured, "I know...Aku isn't in me anymore. But that doesn't change the fact that I am his daughter." She whispered.

Jack shook his head, "Remember what I said to you? You are not your mother, you are not your father...you are good." He whispered. Ashi smiled at him. "I am good." She repeated softly.

Jack smiled, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Alright. Let's get out of this bath, and we're going to talk a walk." He whispered. Ashi frowned, "We?" She murmured. Jack nodded. "I'm going to help you get your strength back." He promised to her.

Once the two had gotten out of the bath and gotten some clothes on, Jack carried Ashi back to the cherry blossom tree he loved to sit at. He set her down on the ground and gently grabbed her hands. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. Ashi slowly nodded, she gripped his hands and pulled herself up. "A-augh!" She grunted, her legs felt like jelly, and it was almost impossible to keep standing.

"There you go, you're doing amazing, Ashi." He whispered, taking one step back. Ashi quickly took the stop to follow him, but collapsed in his arms. She breathed out shakily. "I-i guess I was more Aku then I ever knew about." She breathed out shakily, gripping tightly onto Jack's gi.

Jack held her steady, taking in most of her weight. "You're doing amazing, Ashi. Just keep it up."

Ashi tried standing up on her own, but she shook her head. "I-it's too much right now." She whispered, leaning on Jack again and resting her head on his chest. He rubbed her back, allowing her to put her weight onto him again. Jack slowly sat down against the tree, looking down at her with worry. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Ashi nodded, "Yes. I'll be fine. I'm okay." She said quietly. "It's...strange. everything just feels like jelly when I try to walk..." She whispered.

Jack frowned, "You'll get stronger." He promised quietly.

Ashi had a small coughing fit, before nodding. "I hope so. I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life. I want to be a good wife to you."

Jack scoffed, "How many times do I have to tell you, you are." He murmured, "Just because you can't walk doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you." He whispered, "I couldn't...live without you, Ashi." He nestled his head against her neck, holding her close.

"You mean so much to me, so much I bowed down to the Gods and begged them to bring you back to me." He whispered. "Those few days felt like an eternity, I couldn't stop thinking about you..." He sighed quietly.

"Oh, Jack..." Ashi leaned on him, kissing his lips. "You did it. I'm here now...And I'm not going to disappear again." She murmured.

The two stayed beside that tree, looking up at the sky as the sun shown through.

"Ashi, when you are well... my mother wanted to throw a tiny celebration in honor of you coming back." He said softly, "...She mentioned it being a ...girl's thing." He made some sort of face, as if he was honestly confused about what that meant. Ashi, didn't exactly know either. She laughed a bit. "Perhaps she just wants to spend time with me. The last we did that was when she got me ready for the wedding." She explained in a quiet voice.

"But before that, I'm going to help you get steady on these legs again." He explained to her, patting her leg gently as she leaned against him.

The two eventually got up and went back to Jack's room. In his room was two plates with bread on them, and two bowls of chicken broth. Jack hummed softly, he set Ashi down on the bed and she sat infront of one of the trays. She was able to use her arms fine, it was mainly her lower half where she felt weak in. She dipped the bread in the broth, and took a bite out of it. She hummed happily, taking another bite. Jack couldn't help but watch.

"Someone was hungry." He teased softly, in which Ashi nodded. "Yes. I haven't eaten that much lately." She teased quietly, taking another bite of her bread.

Jack took a sip of his soup, his gaze resting on her. "Are you actually going to sleep tonight?" He asked, Ashi paused, before shaking her head. "I'm not tired." Jack rolled his eyes. "...I'm sure." He whispered back, though he knew that was a lie. "You need to sleep, Ash-" "I said I wasn't tired, Jack. I've dealt with a lot worse than not sleeping, I'm /fine/." She insisted, taking a rather harsh bite of her bread as she glared off.

Jack decided to not press it anymore, his gaze just shifting back to his food.

The Gods were right, Ashi seemed to be a bit paranoid too. Even with all the reassurance he has given her, that still hasn't stopped her from thinking that everything could go away again.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack didn't notice Ashi finish her food, her gaze was now on him, looking at him up and down and, when their eyes met, starring into his eyes. He gave her a soft smile. In all honesty, he was just happy to have her back. But he knew eventually he was going to have to figure out a way to make her better mentally. Her legs were not just the problem anymore. It seemed like he was in for another sleepless night, but he was ready.

He was willing to do anything for Ashi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack! Jack!"

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes shot open. "H-huh, what? What is it? W-what's wrong?" Slowly he started to wake up more from his scare, his eyes landing on Ashi, who still was sitting in his lap from the night before.

Ashi was starring at him with wide eyes, her gaze resting on him. "...It's... morning." Jack frowned, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked out the window. He must of fallen asleep. "You passed out around midnight." She murmured quietly, looking up at him. Jack could easily tell just from the look of her that she had not gone to sleep like he had. Her eyes look more dark and tired than they had the other day. "I apologize." He murmured.

Ashi shook her head, "You needed your sleep." "As do you." Ashi didn't reply to his remark, she just starred down at the covers, her body would tremble now and again. Jack sighed.

There was no way she was going to get better if she kept staying up like this. All he could hope for is she passed out from tiredness eventually.

Jack sat up a bit, making Ashi slid from his lap and onto his bed. She stretched her body before letting out a massive yawn. She rubbed her eyes, making Jack sigh.

She really needed to sleep. Not sleeping wasn't helping anyone.

Ashi slowly slid to the edge of the bed, before glancing at Jack. "So...do you have any friends here?" She asked quietly, looking around. Jack blinked, "I do have the comrades I found while I was training as a child." He murmured, smiling a bit before blinking. "But- they're all around the world, doing their own things. They were there for our wedding." Ashi nodded slowly, remembering all the faces there.

"What about people like your friends from..."She trailed off, looking at Jack.

He blinked a few times, his eyes wide. "...No, I..." He trailed off as well, glancing at the floor. He hasn't really thought about them since coming back. He looked around. This room suddenly felt very...empty.

Ashi noticed the change in attitude so she gently rubbed his arm with her hand. She slowly climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently gripping his hair. It was down and against his shoulders, so Ashi was able to grip it nicely with her fingers. She looked into his eyes, tilting her head some and kissing his lips. Jack kissed her back slowly, but stayed silent and thoughtful.

Ashi bit Jack's bottom lip, tugging it gently before letting go. That got his attention. He looked down at her, his eyes softening as he scoffed. "What are you doing?" He asked softly. Ashi shrugged, "Mm, teasing you." She cooed softly, leaning her head on him and yawning. Her eyes drifted and slid shut, before she cracked them back open again.

Jack sighed, running his hand in her hair. He looked at the window, the sun was bright in the sky; almost blinding him if he looked directly at it. Jack glanced down back at Ashi. He blinked in surprise when he heard a tiny snore.

Jack smiled slowly, resting his head on Ashi.

She finally fell asleep.

Jack sighed in relief, leaning back against the bed as he let Ashi sleep on top of him.

Jack slid Ashi off of him, he put a blanket on top of her and tucked her in. Jack decided he wouldn't leave the room, mainly in fear that Ashi would wake up and freak out if he was not in the room.

He sat in a chair in front of the window, his gaze starring up at the sky in silence.

Ashi actually slept for the entire day; she only woke up when the moon was shining bright in the sky. It was a full moon tonight. She grunted, rubbing her eyes before gasping in sudden realization for what she had done. "Ja-" She trailed off when she saw him sitting by the window. She felt better than she had the past few days, now that she had actually slept. She slowly moved to the edge of the bed. "Jack?" She murmured, but he didn't respond.

Ashi took it in herself to get up, which was a lot harder with just herself. Her legs were still jelly like. She was able to fall against the wall, and used that to slowly make her way to Jack. She half crawled, half collapsed, into his lap. That was enough to rouse Jack up, and he blinked a few times before looking down at Ashi. "A-ashi?" He muttered.

Ashi wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a weak huff of a reply. Jack frowned, watching her for a minute before pulling her closer to him. "...Is it strange, that I miss the future sometimes?" He whispered quietly.

That surprised Ashi a bit, she starred at him quietly. "...I miss...the friends I made." He murmured, "And...it feels strange- not having to fight everyday. I-i.. I know that sounds selfish." He let out a small laugh, his eyes saddening. "But...I miss it. Sometimes. I'm happy to be here. It's just..." Ashi put a finger to his lips, frowning some. "Shh, It's okay Jack. I understand." She murmured.

Jack blinked, "You do?" Ashi nodded, "I've never had a die in my life where I wasn't fighting, up until now. But...I like it too. I'm happy because. I'm with you." She replied softly. Jack's eyes softened, and a small smile formed on his face.

The two lovingly starred into each others eyes for a moment, before the both of them leaned in and pressed their lips together.

The kiss started off slowly, just their lips softly brushing up against each other, until slowly it became more heated. Ashi moved behind Jack's head to unclip his hair, allowing it to fall down against his shoulders. She gripped his hair in her hand, pulling herself up more to kiss Jack. The two only really pulled away to have a second to breath, but then they would go right back to making out. Ashi let out a tiny little moan when Jack gently brushed his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips in return.

Jack and Ashi began to french kiss, their tongues brushed against each other and Ashi began to even make more little noises; which was setting off Jack even more. He gently gripped her waist, tilting his head a bit for a better angle.

Ashi pulled away for a second to breath, her eyes cracked open to see Jack with his lips parted and his face flushed, his own eyes were cracked open as well. The two starred at each other for a minute before going back and kissing. This time Ashi grabbed Jack's hands, moving them slowly to her chest. Jack froze, but Ashi quickly reassured him. "It's okay." She breathed quietly.

Jack glanced up at her before slowly placing his hands against her breasts. Ashi pulled back a tiny bit to let out a soft breath. Jack began to slowly grope her, his movements slow at first since he's never done something like this, but the heat of the moment was taking over for him. Ashi moaned out quietly, "J-jack.." She whispered in a begging voice, moving back in and kissing his lips again.

"That...f-feels nice." She whispered encouragingly to Jack when they pulled away again, but right after those words were said the two went right back to their make out session.

Ashi decided to trail her kisses down to Jack's neck, nipping and kissing the skin there. She made sure not to leave any marks though; it would be a rather embarrassing time if his parents found them with marks all over each other or something of the sort.

Jack let out a small quiet moan when she nipped his neck, which made Ashi shiver. She loved the sound of his voice like that. "J-jack!" She gasped out when Jack's hands went inside her robe, groping her breasts alone. She let out a loud gasp, her back arching into the touch as the top of her robe slid down, leaving her chest and shoulders visible. "J-jack.." She whispered, letting out another tiny moan as Jack sat more into the chair. He looked at Ashi, his eyes lidded and lips still parted as he watched her.

The two of them continued to stare at each other silently as Jack touched her breasts, his eyes looked down before shifting away. Ashi shook her head. "Look...you can look.." She trailed off shakily. Jack slowly nodded, his eyes shifting down to watch his hands touch his wife's breasts. Ashi pushed herself against his hands, letting out a tiny little breath.

"I...I like...you like this." Jack admitted in a tiny whisper. "I like when you get me like this." Ashi cooed in reply, "..and I like seeing you like this too." She murmured, moaning quietly when Jack began to grope her again. "M-mm, Jack.." She whispered.

Jack looked up at her. "We are not going further than this, Ashi." He said shakily after a moment, making Ashi let out a tiny whine.

"W-why?" She whispered, pressing her hips against his. She could feel him, she could feel him and she wanted more.

"I want you to be strong...our first time. I don't want you to feel exhausted throughout the whole thing." He whispered. Ashi only let out a tiny whine, her eyes looking at him pleadingly. Jack chuckled softly, "Don't give me that look." He groped her again, making her whine turn into a small gasp.

The two kept kissing for a few more moments until suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Jack? May I come in?" A voice called. It was his mother. Jack and Ashi quickly pulled away from each other, Ashi pulled her robe up and snuggled into Jack, her eyes shutting and burying her face against his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "..Y-yes! Come in." He said, grunting to steady his voice.

The door slowly opened and Jack's door. His mother walked to them, before giving a small smile. "Oh good, she's sleeping. I was getting worried about her."

Jack glanced down at Ashi, he knew she wasn't asleep, but she did pull off a good show. "...Yes, it took her a few days but I think her body is allowing itself to heal.' He murmured, rubbing her back gently. His mother smiled, looking down at her. "I'm glad to have her back. " She said, "The reason I wanted to talk to you was because there's a festival in a few days. I think maybe you and Ashi should go- if she's able to use her own legs by then." She said. "It'd be good to get out and put your mind to something else." She murmured quietly, looking out the window.

Jack blinked, slowly nodding. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He said quietly. "I know the future must of changed you." His mother replied, "But I want you to know you've never lost your place here, and you don't know how proud I am of you." Jack smiled when she kissed his forehead.

"Now, get some sleep. I know you and your sleeping habits. You should take after your wife and actually sleep for once." She teased gently, going to the door.

"Goodnight." She murmured softly.

"Goodnight, Mother." Jack replied as she shut the door.

After the door shut, Ashi began to giggle, her body trembling as Jack gently hit her shoulder. "You are lucky it's dark enough in here where she couldn't see my face!" He snapped, Ashi sat up, laughing a bit more. "O-oh, yes. She would of known for sure. Especially with how bad your neck is..." She whispered. "M-my neck?! What's wrong with my neck?!" Jack let go of Ashi to clasp his hands on his neck, which only made Ashi laugh more.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. Calm down." She cooed, "Do you promise you are kidding?! If I have marks on my neck I don't know what I'm going to do-" "I'm kidding, Jack!" Ashi said, laughing a bit and gently nuzzling her forehead against his. "I promise." She whispered.

After a moment Ashi let out a sigh. "So- a festival?" Jack nodded, "It seems like a good idea. We could have something to do then, at least." Ashi slowly nodded. "...As long as there are no foods where your head turns into a fish, I'll come.' She murmured quietly. Jack chuckled, "There's nothing like that here."

Ashi nodded, "Alright then. I guess that gives me a few days to get steady on my feet." Ashi slid off of Jack, slowly standing up on her own- with the help of the wall. Jack quickly got up and grabbed her hands, holding her steady as she smiled up at him.

She walked slowly towards him, huffing out. "Soon I'll be strong enough to nearly kill you again, like how we first met~" She teased, making Jack shiver. "N-not that strong." He laughed softly as Ashi made another step towards him. "Oh?" She mused, before grinning.

"Die, Die! Why won't you die!" She mocked herself, leaning on him. "Scum, Aku will be triumphant!" Jack rolled his eyes as she went through her monologue she gave him when they first encountered each other with her being captured, "Long live the glory of Aku!" She finished, giggling out as Jack chuckled, gently holding her against him. "You...are very troubled." He replied back, making her grin as she looked up at him.

Jack picked her up and settled her on the bed. "We will walk more tomorrow, for now we both need sleep." He said, climbing into bed as Ashi snuggled into him. For once she didn't seem to be trying to stay awake now. "Yes, you heard your mother, you should do as I do~" She cooed. Jack scoffed, "You're sleeping habits are just as bad as mine." He cooed, glancing at Ashi to see that she had already began to drift off.

Jack sighed, this will be the first night since a long time that he's gotten to sleep by her side. He leaned his head onto her, letting the darkness drift over him and allow him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a day before the festival and Ashi was already getting better with walking, she basically was nearly well enough to do it on her own without him worrying about her collapsing.

She was still shaky with herself though and if she spent too much time doing anything she would get tired easily. Jack supposed it was because she has lost half of herself with losing Aku. She wasn't used to not being as strong as she was before; since she was half demon.

Right now Ashi was sitting on the bed, looking tired from another session of walking around the building with Jack. Jack was sitting in front of her, giving her a smile. "You've been doing great." "I've been working my ass off." Ashi corrected, which made Jack smile a bit. She was getting her spunk back, which was making him happy. She looked off, rubbing her legs with a soft whine. "Jack, my legs are sore." She complained quietly, looking up at him. "Do you think you could massage them?" She asked quietly. "I suppose you deserve that much." Jack whispered back in reply, which made Ashi smile a bit.

She splayed her legs out and Jack got in between them. Ashi seemed to have taken a liking to the clothing his mother wears, often getting hand-me-downs from her. She was wearing a black komono with floral patterns scattered all over it. It looked very nice on her.

Jack gently placed his hands on her ankles, running them up to her thighs and then back down again. Ashi's face flushed a bit, but she stayed quiet except for the occasional happy sigh. "This should help you stand a bit, since rubbing them will get the blood flowing." He explained softly, though- as Ashi noticed, Jack seemed to be a bit shy about it. She scoffed gently, sitting up some and raising her eyebrow at him. "Jack?" She murmured, Jack didn't look away from her legs, "Yes, Ashi?" He asked softly.

"Why won't you look at me?"

The question made Jack pause, he let out a small shy laugh. "Aha...uhm. Well..." "Well?" Ashi continued, tilting her head.

"It is just that... I'm...rubbing your legs...and.." Ashi scoffed, leaning closer to him. "After what happened last night you're still shy about these kinds of things? This... isn't even like that." She murmured softly. Ashi moved her hands to her cheeks, making him look up at her. "Keep looking at me." She murmured. Jack quickly melted into her gaze, letting out a small sigh and nodding. "...Alright."

He rubbed her legs still, but this time he kept his eyes on her, she was lovingly starring at him. "...Jack, I know I am your wife. But...eventually I want to try the wedding again. Make it...official." She said softly, Jack frowned, his rubbing got a tiny bit more slower. "...Alright, but...in the future." Ashi sighed softly. "I'm scared too." Was all she replied with, still gently holding his face as he rubbed her legs. He kept to her thighs mainly now, his eyes never leaving hers; just as she asked.

"If I fall over again during it, I think that's a sign you should just give up on me." She joked quietly, "I'd never give up on you." Jack said, looking into her eyes as she gave him a sweet smile. "I love you." Ashi whispered, leaning her forehead against his as he quietly rubbed her legs again. "I love you too."

The two spent about thirty minutes like this, just silently talking as Jack rubbed her legs. He seemed to get more comfortable with it as time moved on. Ashi had already guessed Jack just needed to get into the moment to calm down about it. He seemed to just think to hard on something which makes him worried about it. She let out a sigh, "See, touching my legs isn't so bad~" She cooed to him. Jack chuckled, "I never thought it was bad. I'm just..." He trailed off. "Shy." Ashi finished for him, leaning back and stretching her body with a soft grunt. "Mmm. So, what's the plan for today, Samurai?" She cooed softly.

"My mother wanted us to have dinner together." He said softly, Ashi yawned, nodding her head. "Sounds fun." She said softly. "When is that?" Jack glanced outside. "In about an hour." He told her, "So- I should get into something nice." Ashi scoffed, gently kicking him with one of her feet. "You always look nice." She told him quietly.

Her hair was messy from laying on the bed, so Jack sat her up and began fixing it. He ran his hand through her hair, before pausing and running it the opposite way, making it stand up like how it used to when they first met. He raised his eyebrow a bit, looking at her. Ashi blinked. "What- what did you do?" She murmured. "I wanted to see what you would look like with your old hairstyle." He said, smoothing it back down as Ashi scoffed quietly. "Keeping it down is easier to handle." She mused quietly, "But I like it up every now and again- do you like it?" She murmured. Jack shrugged, "I like your hair anyway you want, either is cute." He told her. Ashi gave him a soft smile, her eyes shifting downwards. "What about my hair?" Jack asked quietly.

Ashi blinked, not really expecting a question like that." o-oh- uhm...Well." She laughed. "I like it...down." She admitted softly, "It's...h- nice, nice." She grunted, looking down as Jack glanced down at her. "Is it now?" He murmured. Ashi slowly nodded. "So that's why you always unpin my hair when you get the chance~" He teased, making Ashi let out a groan.

"Don't tease me about it! I didn't tease you about my old- samurai hating hair!" She snapped, glaring up at him as he grinned, "Oh? Was that hair specifically for me?" "I did not mean it like that." "It sounded like it did." Ashi just growled in response, glaring down as Jack laughed. He patted her hair gently. "You know I am just teasing you." He murmured. "I'm curious- did you also like my beard?" He asked after a moment.

This time, Ashi just bluntly answered. "I found the beard nice, yes. Don't tease me about it." She said. "I love how you look now too- your looks don't matter to me. So shut up." She muttered. Jack chuckled even more, "You get so defensive." He whispered; leaning in and kissing her forehead.

Ashi just wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hugged her back; pulling her close. He blinked when his hair suddenly fall onto his shoulders. "-Ashi!" Ashi was giggling, holding his hair pin in her fingers. "Oops." She whispered.

Jack tried grabbing it. "Ashi! Give that back, we need to go soon." He said. Ashi held the pin just out of reach. "Mmm, I don't think so, Samurai~" She cooed playfully, before gasping when she was suddenly pinned. She quickly moved the pin behind her back, which made Jack have to try and reach under her to get it. She laughed out, making Jack laugh as he shook his head. "Ashi!" He said, but Ashi pushed her side on him, making him fall and her climb on top.

"Aha! Victory is min-ah!" She yelped when Jack pushed her back onto the bed.

The two wrestled for about ten minutes until Jack was finally able to pin Ashi's arms with his legs and was able to grab the pin. The two were panting heavily by the time he got it back.

After fixing his hair he got off of Ashi, shaking his head. "You are unbelievable sometimes." Ashi grinned, moving to him and kissing his cheek gently. "We should get going." She whispered.

Jack nodded, slowly he got up and held his hand out for Ashi. Ashi took it and stood up. She was able to stand and walk on her own for the most part now. "Thank you for rubbing my legs, they feel great." She told him, giving his hand a soft squeeze as they walked through the halls towards the dinning area. Jack smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead in response.

The two opened the doors to see Jack's parents already sitting down, his mother looked up at him.

"Ah, Jack, Ashi! Come, come. Sit down." She said. The two walked to the table and sat side by side, on the opposite side of his parents. "Good evening, Jack; Ashi." His father replied. "We were just talking about you two, you showed up right on time." He murmured.

Soon enough the food came by; it was a chicken dish- one of Jack's favorites as a kid. The four quietly dug in, occasionally having small talks between each other.

"Oh, Jack! I'm surprised I've never asked this, but I'm curious how you and Ashi met." She said. Ashi stopped the spoon going into her mouth, her lips staying open as she looked at Jack; who just had about the same expression. "Uhhh." He muttered quietly.

His parents really only knew that Ashi was Aku's daughter who had converted to their side. They had been unsure of her at first, but his mother had grown to Ashi; which eventually gained his father's trust. They didn't exactly know the details of everything though.

Ashi grunted, "Well... I used- ...I was...hunting, him." She started, frowning some. "Me and my sisters."

"Oh, you had sisters?" His mother blinked.

Ashi sputtered quietly, "Erm, Yes." She said after a moment. Jack's eyes were wide, he had no idea what to say.

"What happened to them? Did they switch sides like you?" His mother tilted her head. Ashi stayed quiet before shaking her head. "No." She trailed off. Jack's mother could tell the change in mood, so she went back to the first question. "So- you were...hunting Jack?" Ashi blinked, laughing some. "...Oh, yes. Long story short he captured me and we just kind of...grew fond of each other." Her and Jack glanced at each other, a small smile on both of them.

"So you're a good fighter then?" Jack's father asked. Ashi blinked. "I consider myself to be. But I don't know how well I am now with how...weak I am." She said quietly, "Maybe once I get a bit stronger I'll start training again." She murmured half to herself.

His mother gave her a soft smile, "You and Jack should train together sometimes. Keep up your skills."

Jack and Ashi glanced at each other, before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan." He mused quietly.

"So will you two be attending the festival? Your father and I will be there, but mainly we'll be stuck in one spot." Jack nodded. "Ashi should be well enough to spend at least a few hours there." He said, gently placing his hand on one of her legs and patting it gently. The small motion made Ashi smile.

"It's going to be such a fun festival." His mother sighed happily, "Finally, we're able to have one with the defeat of Aku." His father hummed quietly, "Our world is finally at peace. " He said happily, taking a sip of his water.

The four ate their food and talked quietly to each other; eventually everyone was done and moved back to their rooms. Jack was holding Ashi's hand as they walked. She sighed happily, "Your mom is always a joy to talk to." She mused quietly, "I wish I had a mother like that." She murmured, "Well. If it's any consolation; my mother thinks of you as her own daughter." He whispered.

Ashi smiled happy at that, before glancing away. "They're getting curious about me. I doubt they know what happened to my sisters." He whispered. Jack sighed, "My father will understand, I'm not sure if my mother would." Ashi looked away quietly, holding onto Jack's arm now as they walked. "I'm glad they didn't ask about my mother, or the Daughters of Aku. That would be hard to talk about." She laughed a bit, as Jack slowly nodded. "Yes. But... I believe they will eventually ask. Though I never mentioned the Daughters of Aku to them yet." He explained briefly.

Eventually the two reached Jack's room, Jack held the door open for Ashi as she walked in, stretching out. "Mmm.. Nooow unpin your hair." She said. Jack blinked a few times as he shut the door. "That was quick." He whispered quietly, just doing as he was told and setting the pin on the counter. Ashi grinned, giving him an approving nod as she laid on his bed on her stomach, her legs in the air as she rested her head on her hands.

Ashi looked at him up and down, which made Jack flush a bit. He rolled his eyes playfully, moving to her and ruffling her hair playfully. She leaned into his touch, sitting back up on the bed.

Jack was happy to see Ashi less fearful and paranoid now, the sleep must be doing her some good. He looked into her eyes as Ashi leaned in, kissing his lips. He kissed her back, his eyes sliding shut before the pair moved back.

"Since I put my hair down, I want you to do something." He murmured after a moment, his face flushing. Ashi watched him, her eyes softening as she sat in his lap. "Alright." She muttered. Jack looked down at her komono, he moved his hand down to her waist; where there was a tie. He gently undid the bow, Ashi blinked in surprise at his sudden boldness, her gaze resting on him as he slowly moved her komono down until it got to her waist; where he left it there.

...Okay, well; more bold, not all the way.

Ashi scoffed quietly, "I'm surprised, Samurai." She cooed quietly to him, leaning in and kissing his chin softly. Jack let out a scoff, "Don't tease me." He whispered, moving his hands along her waist. "You're just...so beautiful." He whispered. Ashi couldn't help but smile. Jack leaned up and kissed her lips. "...Tomorrow, after the festival- I want to go further with you." He whispered.

Ashi's eyes softened and slowly she nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She murmured, "Just...make sure your mother doesn't interrupt." She joked, making Jack chuckle quietly. "I'll make sure." He whispered.

Jack leaned his head on her chest, letting out a soft sigh as Ashi ran her hand in his hair, her eyes softening.

The two stayed like this, just holding each other in their arms until eventually the both of them nodded off into sleep; both excited for the festival tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Ashi thought as they walked around in the festival was... crowded.

She wasn't expecting there to be so many people. Now, it wasn't like she couldn't walk. But it was just about as crowded as the festival her and Jack went to from the future. Just... without all the aliens and other creatures. Jack's parents had split off to go their own way and now her and Jack were holding hands and walking around. Ashi smiled as a few kids ran across from them, playing a game of tag.

Her eyes followed them for a second, before she glanced up at Jack. He was watching the kids as well, but shifted over to one of the food stands. "Is there something you want to do?" He asked, Ashi shook her head. "Walking around is fine for now." She replied, glancing around.

The two walked on until Ashi saw a food stand that interested her. It was an arrange of meats pushed up onto a stick. They each got one and began to eat it. "There are so many children here." She whispered softly, looking around. Jack nodded quietly. "A lot of children are around, yes." He said quietly. Ashi tensed when she saw one kid being pushed onto the ground, another climbing onto him. "J-jack, jack. That one is being hurt." She tugged his gi, which made Jack glance at them. He blinked, "Oh, no. They're only playing." He reassured her, watching the boy who was pushed on the ground get up and chase the other one, laughing as he did so.

Ashi starred at them, a lost frown on her face as Jack sighed. Ashi never had much of a childhood. It was understandable why she assumed the kids were fighting- since that was a majority of her own childhood. He wrapped his arms around her and began to walk the other way before an elderly couple came up to Jack. "Ahh, the young Samurai! We're honored to meet you finally. We're old friends of your father." "Oh? It's an honor to meet you as well." Jack politely bowed.

The couple and Jack began to talk, so Ashi decided to move away to allow them to chat without her just standing in the way. She looked around, tossing her stick into the trash before walking ahead. She froze when she saw a girl in all black walk by with-

She frowned, trying to look at the girl again but she had walked off.

Ashi quickly followed her; by now she could hear not only the cheerful talk of the crowd- but...yelling?

"Long live Aku! Long live Aku!" Multiple girls were chanting the phrase over and over again, holding up signs as the onlookers glared at them. Some people even moved to them and tried making them leave, but they stood where they were.

They were wearing black suits...and...

One girl caught Ashi's eye, and she moved over to her. "We believe that Aku was infact the good of this world, and was wrongfully slain by the Samurai." She handed Ashi what Ashi could barely believe she was looking at.

It was her old mask.

"Join the Daughters of Aku. We are all his children!" The girls raised their arms and chanted again. Ashi held the mask tightly in her hand, backing up a step as the girl took off her own mask.

Ashi's eyes widened as the girl, who looked very similar to her, starred right at her.

This couldn't be her mother, this was the past. This girl must be her mothers mother, or perhaps even their mother.

But she could tell they were related.

She backed up even more, "I-i..." The girl tilted her head, her eyes narrowing. "Why do you looked so shocked? Of course Aku would have followers. Not everyone hated him." She whispered, holding her mask. "Just because he wanted to change the world, does not mean he was bad." She said.

"Ashi!" Jack quickly ran to Ashi, "What is going on here?"

The girl in front of her growled, "Ahh. The Samurai! You ruined what could of been a perfect future!" Jack narrowed his eyes, before they widened when he noticed that they looked exactly like... "You do not know what the future was going to be like. It was anything but perfect!" He snapped. The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure. It wasn't perfect for you. But for the daughters of Aku...?" She tilted her head, grinning some. Her eyes shifted back over to Ashi, "We meet here all the time, come visit sometimes." She grinned, giving Jack a look before going back with the others and chanting.

Jack shook his head, grabbing Ashi's wrist and taking her somewhere else. "I cannot believe he has followers!" He snapped, Ashi looked down at the mask she was holding. "Well, the cult had to of originated somewhere. I guess even if he is gone, the cult remains..." She trailed off, looking down as Jack looked down at the mask. He frowned at her. Ashi just huffed, putting the mask in a bag she had, since there was no spot to throw it away at.

"I'm pretty sure I was related to that lady. Perhaps she was a great grandmother- or something." She frowned, her voice sounding lost as Jack watched her. She frowned. "What? W-why are you being so quiet?" Jack just leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh. "Give me the mask." He muttered. Ashi blinked in confusion, before slowly handing it to him. "What?" She asked again, Jack frowned. "You weren't tempted by that, were you?"

"W-what? No! I was just- shocked, Jack!" She snapped. "Do you really think I'd just convert back to supporting Aku?" She said. Jack frowned, "...No, I don't. I just got scared, is all. That girl looked really interested in you." Ashi scoffed, "Well, it doesn't matter. Come on. Let's just forget about it and have fun." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

The two eventually started having fun again, Ashi and Jack found his parents again, and were happily talking to the people who came up to them.

They started heading home once the sun came down. Jack set down the mask he was holding onto the counter, while Ashi sat on the bed. "Well, that was interesting." She said, though she knew they were both thinking of the cult.

"Should we do something about them?" She asked him, but Jack just shook his head. "No, with Aku not being here... I doubt they'll be much trouble or last that much longer." He said gently. "Without Aku actually being here, they are all bark and no bite." He explained. Ashi nodded slowly. "It...makes me uncomfortable though." She glanced at the mask. Jack sighed, putting it in a bag. "I'll put it somewhere else. I don't want to through it away though." He said, "It could come to use if they do become a problem, but I highly doubt it." He said, tossing the bag somewhere in the room.

Ashi nodded slowly. "Keep an eye on it though..." She said slowly, looking down as Jack slowly crawled on the bed.

"Don't think about it right now." He whispered, moving his hand in her hair and moving the hair from her face. Jack crawled in between her legs and sat on his knees, he kissed her neck softly; which made Ashi's worry slowly melt away. She let out a quiet sigh, happy that Jack was taking hold of this and starting things off himself.

Ashi ran her hands into her hair and did her usual thing...which was unpinning his hair. He chuckled quietly, allowing her to do so and moving his hands to her waist, he gently laid her down on her back and nipping her neck softly.

"No."

Jack blinked, pulling back. "No?" Ashi sat up. "I want you to be laying down." She whispered. Jack blinked, before slowly laying on his back as Ashi climbed into his lap. Jack had kind of guessed Ashi liked being more dominant in these types of things, which he didn't mind too much. "I'm fine with that." He whispered gently, but then he paused. "Wait one moment." He sat up, gently getting Ashi off of him and walking out of the room for a second. Ashi sat, a bit dumbfounded until Jack came back with a few candles. Her eyes softened and a love struck smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, Jack.." She breathed, watching him light the candles around the room, before dimming the lights and locking the door.

He walked to the bed, laying back down and patting his lap. Ashi giggled quietly, moving on top of his lap and placing her hands on his chest.

The two just starred at each other for a long moment. "Are you ready for this?" She asked Jack gently. He slowly nodded, his eyes searching hers. She kissed his forehead. "Good." She told him. "Now, don't think this will happen every time. But I want you to tell me what to do for a little bit. So we can get you nice and relaxed." She rubbed his chest through his gi, his lips parting at that. "...O-okay." He whispered.

"...Take...off your robe, slowly." He said quietly. Ashi grinned some, nodding and slowly moving her hands down her body, grabbing the bow around her waist and undoing it. She wiggled her hips slowly, making Jack let out a soft grunt since she was in his lap. The robe slowly slid off her shoulders, but before it went down to her chest Jack gently grabbed hold of it. He leaned in, kissing her lips and sliding the robe down from her chest. She moved back, silently stretching her arms to give Jack a nice view. Jack quietly starred at her, his eyes glazing as he breathed out. "You're beautiful." He murmured. Ashi hummed.

"Now, take off your gi. I'm tired being the only one half naked around here." She whispered. Jack sat up a bit, sliding his gi off- he had bottoms on, so he just took the whole thing off. Ashi hummed quietly, looking down at him and running her hand along his chest. She pushed him back down, her eyes trailing back to his neck. "...Where can I leave marks?" She asked after a moment.

Jack took a second to reply, stuttering softly. "A-ah... My...shoulders and lower neck I suppo-ah!" He gasped when Ashi leaned in and began to bite and suck at his neck, her hands running down his chest as he let out a soft moan.

"A-ashi.." Ashi grunted when Jack said her name like that, she pulled away, running her finger along the mark on his neck. He breathed out softly, his hands moving to her chest and groping onto her breasts. She groaned softly, looking down at him and looking back into his eyes. Jack ran his thumb over her nipples, making her gasp out quietly, her body leaning into those hands as she kissed and bit at his neck, moving down to his shoulders and then his chest.

Jack breathed out softly, running his hands down from her chest to her waist and then to her hips. He slowly gripped her butt, making Ashi grunt, wiggling to slide the robe down a bit.

Jack let out another gasp when Ashi wiggled. She hummed in thought, before placing her hands back on his chest and slowly began to grind her hips against him. He let out a soft moan, arching his back a bit. "A-ashi.." Ashi let out a tiny moan, leaning down and kissing his lips.

She continued to grind her hips, circling them every now and again which really seemed to set Jack off. Jack rubbed her thighs and began to tug the rest of her robe off. She slid it off fully and tossed it on the floor. She was completely naked now. Jack starred at her for a second, his eyes moving down to her. "...You're so beautiful." He whispered. Ashi smiled a bit, kissing his lips and moving her hand down in between his legs.

She grasped his member through his bottoms, making him gasp out loudly. "H-hmm!" She breathed out shakily, "So sensitive." She whispered. "I-i've...never...done this before.." He slurred out. Ashi hummed, "Neither have I." She told him, moving his bottoms off- now they were both naked. Ashi starred at Jack for a minute, before slowly grasping his member and moving her hand up and down.

"A-ah... Ahh, Ashi.." He whispered, closing his eyes as Ashi placed her free hand on his cheek. "No...keep looking at me." She whispered. Jack opened his eyes again, looking at her as his hand slowly moved to her thigh. Ashi parted her legs a bit more, she then leaned in and kissed his lips. Jack's hand slid to between her legs, and slowly he slid his finger along her lips. She gasped out, burying her face in his neck. Jack smiled softly, "M-mm." Ashi moaned against his neck once Jack slid a finger inside of her. Ashi arched her back, running her nails down his chest as her other hand worked him off.

The two starred at each other, their lips parted as they moaned out every now and again. Jack slid in another finger, using them to stretch Ashi out. She let out a small little whimper, her legs buckling a bit as she pressed her free hand on Jack's chest. "Do you want to lay down?" He asked quietly. Ashi slowly nodded, laying down on her back as Jack climbed on top of her.

Ashi spread her legs and allowed Jack to push two fingers back into her. He pushed them in and out, being a bit slow to make sure she was comfortable.

"Jack.." She breathed out shakily, her eyes looking into his as he pulled his fingers out. "Are you ready, Ashi?" He whispered gently. Ashi nodded, her eyes shifting up to his face as Jack slowly moved in between her legs. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered. Ashi breathed out quietly. "I love you too."

Jack gently pushed inside of her, but he stayed still when she whimpered, "Are you okay?" He murmured. Ashi nodded, "Just give me a second." She told him quietly. Jack moved his hand to hers, and held her hand as he pushed all the way in. He grunted out, and Ashi closed her eyes for a long moment, before opening them back up again.

"You can...you can move.." She told him. Jack began to thrust in and out of her, letting out soft moans as he did. Ashi leaned her head back. "M-mmm. J-jack.." She breathed out, her eyes closing as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The thrusts began to get faster as they both got into it. Their moans were getting louder as well, and Jack moved to bite at Ashi's neck to muffle his own. These walls weren't exactly thick.

"M-mm! Mm, Jack!" She gasped quietly, trying her best to stay quiet too as Jack continued to thrust into her. "M-mm! Ashi, Ashi...I'm close." He whispered, Ashi gripped his hair tightly, tugging it a bit as she whined. "Mm! Jack.." She suddenly gasped loudly, her back arching as she came. "J-jack!" She groaned, and almost right after Ashi Jack came as well. He pushed into her a few more times before slowly pulling out, "A-ah...ahh.." He panted out, looking at Ashi who was panting heavily as well.

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, slowly laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

She turned around and looked at him. "...See? It wasn't that scary, was it?" Jack chuckled quietly, his eyes sliding shut as he nuzzled into her. "I love you so much." He whispered to her. Ashi smiled, her hand slowly stroking his hair as Jack began to nod off into sleep.

Ashi never went to sleep. She was starring at the wall, her eyes focused on it as she listened to Jack's slow breathing. She turned to look at him, he was snuggled against her, deep in a sleep that wouldn't be woken up easily. Ashi slowly kissed his forehead and slid out of bed. Quickly she put on her robe, she tied it back up and walked over to the bag Jack had stuffed the mask in. She carried it with her to the bathroom before shutting the door and turning on the light.

As she took out the mask her body went tense. Looking at it brought back a lot of painful memories...

She slowly put the mask on, looking at herself in the mirror.

This is what she used to be, this is what those girls at the festival were becoming.

She needed to stop it.

She gripped the counter. Those girls, that women who reminded her so much of her mother...and herself, needed to be stopped before they became something else. Even without Aku, his memory was enough for them. They would force their children to do what she did. Even without an Aku. They would be forced to become what she had once been.

Taking off the mask she stuffed it into the bag, quietly she left Jack's room and went outside.

The crickets were chirping, making it seem like a peaceful night to anyone else, but for Ashi it felt tense. She walked to where the festival was held, and went to the area she had met the girl at.

She looked around, no one seemed to be here. Her eyes narrowed; glaring at the ground. This is how the Daughters of Aku started, this is how her mother became who she was. Of course, if her mother wasn't in this cult at some time, she never would of existed. But that seemed better then to do what it did to her and her sisters. Or any of the children born to those wretched women-

"Ah, it looks as if I was correct."

Ashi gasped, spinning around; to see the girl who she had met earlier that day. She was still in the black suit, but the mask was gone.

"I had a feeling you would return."


End file.
